Sandcastles
by Lolita Anomynous
Summary: hinata leaves on a mission to serve the kazekage. People say Gaara is a monster. But when given a second chance, gaara learns to love. GaaraHinata
1. Chapter 1

Sandcastles

**Sandcastles**

**By Melanie **

**Characters based on Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. I don't own them. **

**I do own Mizuzu; she's based on Annisa Frey who helped.**

**Pairings: Kiba/Hinata, Naruto/Sasuke, mostly Gaara/Hinata**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Gaara loves me**

**And I love him too**

**Temari's nice**

**Kankuro's sweet**

**The blood on my lips**

**Brought Gaara's to meet**

**Chapter One:  
Stronger**

The girl around thirteen opened the door and entered the office. In front of her sat the fifth Hokage, a glass of sake propped in her hand.

"I-I w-would like a mission" the girl stuttered. One hand running through her short blue hair, "o-out of Konoha"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "and why is that?"

"I-I need to b-become stronger, and staying in Konoha isn't helping"

The woman in her fifty's flipped through a book and looked up, "well we do have a mission in Suna" she said

"Oh p-please Tsunade-sama" she begged.

"The mission is serving the Kazekage" she gulped, "Gaara"

"I'll take it" the kunoichi grinned.

The hokage handed her a form, "Hinata here are the papers. You leave tomorrow and you are expected to return in two weeks."

"Hai" she nodded and bowed her head "ariagato Hokage-sama"

"Yeah Yeah" she waved her out of the room "just hope Gaara doesn't kill her" she mumbled once the Hyuga had left, "That would be a shame"

"F-Father I am leaving for a m-mission tomorrow" the heiress stuttered, "t-to s-Suna"

"No"

"i-I did n-not come f-for your p-permission, father" she shook her head, "I am going to Suna"

The mans eyes widened, Hinata had just stood up to him. A look of understanding led to "h-how long will you be?" he took the paper out of his daughter's hands.

"T-two weeks, I am h-hoping to get stronger"

"Stop stuttering Hinata" he snapped, "it's I sign of weakness"

"Hai" she muttered under her breath, "I will"

"I am sorry Hinata" he said pulling the girl in his embrace, "I wish you luck on your mission"

"T-thank you father" she beamed letting go. "I have to go say goodbye to everyone!" she headed towards the door, "I'll be back by ten!" and with that was gone.

"Lady Hinata is leaving?" the boy with brown hair frowned entering his uncle's office.

"Yes. She intends to become stronger under the Kazekage's training"

"Oh" Neji said staring at his feet, "when is she leaving"

"She is leaving tomorrow" the man said glancing up from the work on his desk. "You should tell Hanabi"

"Hai" Neji nodded, "would you tell Hinata I said good luck?"

"You should tell her yourself, Neji" Hiashi said and waved his nephew out of the office, "tell Hanabi"

"She's leaving?"

Neji nodded, "she wants to be stronger, and it's just a waste of time I think"

The nine-year-old girl shrugged, "maybe she was right, Neji"

"About what?"

"Maybe people can change destiny" Hanabi gulped holding back tears, "maybe she was right"

"Maybe she was" Neji sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandcastles

**Chapter Two: Broken Heart**

"Kiba?" she knocked on the apartment door, "Kiba answer its me Hinata"

The boy with messy brown hair answered the door, "Oi Hinata its late" he yawned, "couldn't you wake me up like, tomorrow"

"Kiba I came to say goodbye"

"What! Why?" he asked his eyes wide, "where are you going?"

"Suna"

"Why there?" he asked, "why now?"

"I have a mission" she frowned, "to serve the Kazekage"

"How long are you going to be Hinata?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just two weeks"

"here I have something for you" he said walking back inside to get it. "stay right there"

"y-you really didn't have to ge-" she was stopped by Kiba putting the cold silver necklace around her neck.

"I'm going to miss you" he mumbled, "I won't see you for a while"

"I-I'll m-miss you too" she said staring down at the necklace; it was a silver choker with an H on it.

"Until then-" he leaned in, brushing his lips against her cheek, "Until then this is goodbye"

"I g-guess it is" she blushed and walked away. "I am sorry"

"For what?"

"For not realizing" tears built in her eyes, "you cared about me"

"Whatever" he grunted and shut the door. Heading towards the kitchen wishing he never answered the door to his friend, if he didn't his heart wouldn't have shattered.

She ran towards the bridge, it was getting late. She had promised father she'd be home by ten. But she still had to say goodbye to so many people, most of all she wanted to say goodbye to Naruto. She reached a giant apartment building and opened the door then headed towards 92B. She lifted her arm to knock on the door, this was it.

What happened next was not expected.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto smiled, "what's up?"

"Hey" a shirtless Sasuke grinned from behind his teammate. He placed his hands on Naruto's waist and smirked.

Naruto turned to face the raven haired teen that was breathing on his neck, and chuckled nervously, "you know Sasuke" Standing in the doorway, Hinata wore an "I think I came at the wrong time" look. She was pushing her fingers together and staring down at them, "m-maybe I should g-" she said to quiet to hear but naruto spoke up.

"Oh Hinata what was it you came to tell me?" he asked snapping back into the conversation.

"I came to tell you i-I'm leaving for a m-mission" she managed a fake smile, "that is all"

"Oh okay. So is this mission as cool as one of ours?" he asked his mind still focused on the Uchiha boy.

"I am spending a f-few weeks in Suna" she managed to only stutter once. "Serving the Kazekage"

"Naruto-kun you kicked the Kazekage's ass" Sasuke cooed his friend and kissed his neck, "didn't you"

"Yep" the blonde grinned, "well you better go- it's late. And you wouldn't want to miss your mission tomorrow" he said, obviously trying to get rid of her to have some alone time with Sasuke. "Wouldn't wanna stay weak forever right?"

The color drained from her face and she nodded turning and walking down the steps. "Oh and naruto?" she said slightly turning to face him. "_I hate you" _but he couldn't hear her, he was to "busy" with his teammate to notice.

Her heart felt like it had shattered into millions of pieces, she walked down the street, her hand tugging on the rim of her jacket. Tears streamed down her face, flooding her eyes, she stopped to wipe them away, they were making her sight blurry. As soon as she reached the corner she started to run. It was around 9:40, it would take her ten minutes to get back home, five if she ran.

The blonde closed the door and turned to his boyfriend. "We're alone at last" he chuckled.

Sasuke grinned with satisfaction as he leaned in. Placing his lips on the Uzamaki's for a brief second, and then smirked as he headed for his shirt. "Time flies" he said and headed towards the door, "I must get home though. Itachi's cooking meatloaf"

Naruto nodded and led him out the door "goodnight"

And so two hearts where broken that night

okay i must admit this wasnt the best chapter lol. anyway review. oi i dont own naruto. or gaara. or hinata. or anyone of the awesome characters...yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandcastles

**Chapter Three: Time **

Her eyes opened to the sun shining and lighting up her white painted walls. She lay sprawled across the bed the blankets at her waist, today was the last day in Konoha, the last time she'd be in her own room, her own bed, her own house. She yawned and sat up getting out of bed and headed down stairs towards the kitchen.

"Good morning" she yawned sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Hinata"

"I'm leaving today"

"Lord Hiashi told me" her cousin nodded bringing the chopsticks to his mouth, "what time will you be departing?"

"Two"

"Did you say goodbye to everyone?"

"N-naruto and K-Kiba"

"And I'm guessing it didn't go to well"

Hinata shook her head "no it didn't"

"you should go get things straight, you may not be back for awhile"

"w-what do y-you mean?"

"all the other people who served Gaara have died"

Hinata's face turned pale. It looked like she had seen a ghost. "r-really?" she choked out.

"yes really"

Dumbfounded the girl sat up, "I'm going to say goodbye to the others"

Neji nodded and she left the room. She needed to talk to Shino.

--

"So you are going to be back in a few weeks, right?" the boy asked behind his coat.

"That's the plan"

"Don't worry" he said in a whisper, "Gaara has changed"

"You think so?"

"Y-yeah" he said uncertainly.

"I have to go Shino" she frowned at her watch, "Tell Kiba that i..i.." she paused.

"Tell me what?" the puppy dog faced brunette smirked coming out from behind the trees.

"T-that I may not b-be back Kiba" she stuttered tears building in her eyes, "and t-that if I don't return…I want you to know t-that I l-love you. You are the best friend I could ever have, and I don't want us to loose that" she emphasized on friend.

Kiba's eyes were glassy, standing there in a brown tea shirt and khaki shorts he pulled her into his embrace. "i-I will see you in two weeks?"

"You will"

But that was a promise she couldn't keep


	4. Chapter 4

Sandcastles

**Chapter Four: Welcome To Suna**

"You must be Gaara's new minion" a boy with a painted face laughed, "just kidding. Just kidding"

"Kankuro don't scare her" a girl with blonde hair in four spiky pigtails shouted, "I'm Temari"

"Hinata H-hyuga"

"Nice to meet you. This is my idiot brother, Kankuro, don't listen to anything he says, got it?"

Hinata nodded, "s-so is it true e-every one who ever served Gaara...w-was killed?"

"Yeah but i like you" Temari chuckled, "we wont let him lay a hand on you right Kankuro?"

"Ariagato" the girl smiled

"hey I'll show you your room, Kankuro tell Gaara Hinata has arrived"

With a nod the face painted boy was off to the Kazekage's office.

"Gaara the new server is here" he said in a sing-songy voice, "and this time they sent a pretty one"

"Hn" the red head said, or whatever you do to make the 'hn' noise. "Send her in"

"Gaara don't kill her" the boy begged, "Temari and I like this one"

"Whatever- just send her in"

With a look of regret Kankuro went to find Hinata.

Her room was simple. The walls where painted a light maroon color. She liked the fact they weren't her old color, white. When she was at home she felt like she was trapped inside an Ipod. There was a grey sheeted bed in the corner, a dresser in the other. She dropped her bags and headed towards the bed. She jumped on it a few times, something she couldn't do back at home.

"You like it here?" the boy who Temari called catman asked. A smile planted on his face.

Hinata collapsed on the bed and nodded, "It's so different here from Konoha"

Kankuro smiled, "you're different from the other servers"

"and how is that?"

"you aren't scared"

"of who?"

"us"

"Why would I be? You guys are so nice to me. I mean I haven't met Gaara yet but-"

"Oh yeah! Gaara wants to see you!"

"Can you show me to his office?"

"Yeah. Sure"

--

"Y-you w-wanted to s-see me?" Hinata asked sliding open the door to the office.

"Hinata Hyuga is that it?"

"Y-yes"

"Your stuttering is annoying"

"S-sorry"

"Whatever"

"I-is their anything y-you need, Kazekage-sama?"

"Call me Gaara. And I cup of tea would be nice"

"Oh" she paused. "Okay then, I guess I-I'll go get you some"

"Hyuga" he said, his voice sounded in a murderous whisper.

"Call me Hinata"

"Whatever"


	5. Chapter 5

Sandcastles

**Chapter Five: Bonding?**

"Good morning Hinata" Kankuro smiled flipping what was supposed to be pancakes with a spatula. "Want any breakfast?"

"Um I think I'll pass"

The boy nodded and went back to cooking.

"Come on" Temari pulled at the girl's arm, "we'll go out to eat"

"So why did you agree on this mission? It wasnt to be with Gaara was it?"

Hinata put a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth and shook her head. She swallowed and spoke up, "I came to become stronger"

"I can help train you if you want!" The girl said excitedly, "it'll be so fun!"

"that'll be great" she smiled.

"that necklace is really pretty" she grinned leaning over the table to get a closer look. "an H for Hinata"

"He had it engraved on the back…it says sunshine"

"Who?"

"My teammate"

"Wow, you must be really special for him to give you this"

All she could do was nod, "so what do I have to do for Gaara?"

"Hopefully just organize papers and not get in the way"

"I don't think Gaara likes me..."

"He doesn't like anyone" the blonde laughed.

--

She hit the padded pole with all her strength, her hands sore and bleeding from hitting it so hard. She whacked it another time, the skin on her knuckles pealing. She looked past the pain and punched one more time. A strong grasp on her arm stopped her. "you're hurt"

She turned around to face the boy with aquamarine eyes, outlined in thick black lines.

"Why do you keep punching if you're hurt?"

"I n-need to be s-stronger" she huffed breaking away from his grip and punching the pole again.

His grip stopped her again, "you're bleeding"

She looked at him with confusion, and then hit the pole again.

His hands placed on her waist, "try this" and he moved her to the side.

Hinata's face was tomato red; she nodded fast, waiting for the redhead's hands to leave her body. She hit the pole again, and again.

"Mind if I watch?"

"i-I d-don't m-mind"

"why do you always stutter around me?" he asked sitting down against the wall. "Scared?"

"a-actually I'm not" she realized, punching another time.

"Everyone else is"

"I'm n-not like everyone else"

"Indeed you're not"

She trained in the awkward silence for awhile. It was nice. Gaara was still there watching her. As if the Kazekage didn't have anything else to do. After awhile she was worn out. She fell to the floor with a sigh, Sitting there watching the white walls for a few seconds.

Gaara stood up and headed to the door, "go get ready for dinner"

"Yes, Gaara" she nodded and walked past him, towards her room.

"So you like Suna?" Temari asked slurping up a noodle out of her soup.

"Its…."

"sandy?" laughed Kankuro.

"yeah" she smiled, "I like it here" She watched as he swallowed a mouthful of noodles. It reminded her of Naruto. She shook her head with a frown, she needed to stop thinking about Naruto, he was a demon, a betrayer, a liar, an oblivious, little….but yet to her he was also, cute, funny, and determined.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara from the other side of the table, his siblings' faces shocked.

"It's nothing"

"Hn" he smirked as if saying 'sure' and went back to eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Sandcastles

**Chapter Six: Oblivious**

Sitting between the couple where three lit candles. They sat at the table, a romantic dinner before them.

Wearing a skin tight black shirt and skinny jeans, Sasuke smirked at his friend. His outfit showed off his abs, Naruto thinking he wore it on purpose, which he thought correct.

"I like your outfit" Naruto grinned slurping up his ramen loudly.

"thanks" the raven haired boy chuckled, "you're cute when you do that"

Naruto wore a confused expression on his face.

"when you slurp your noodles….its cute"

The blonde giggled and finished his dinner, getting up to get seconds. "Ya know Sasuke, Hinata seemed upset last night"

"Well everyone knows why, Naruto"

"Everyone except me" he groaned sitting back down and slurping another helping of ramen.

"She had a crush on you"

"She did? Man I feel stupid"

"Aww don't feel stupid" the Uchiha cooed.

"I guess your right….i shouldn't"

--

"She's gone" the brunette groaned throwing a rubber ball at the wall. He laid on his bed the ball coming back to him, "maybe I should call her….find out if she's okay?"

The dog barked a yes and Kiba reached for the phone. Trying to remember the number she gave him he dialed.

"Hello?" Answered a voice

"Can I speak with Hinata?"

"Uhh…yeah hold on" the voice said, "just a second"

"Hello?"

"Hinata this is Kiba"

"Oh h-hi Kiba"

"I just wanted to see if you're alive.

"Nothing to worry about. They treat me like family" she laughed softly, "really"

"So how's Suna?"

"Its so different here from Konoha"

"Glad you like it there"

"Kiba?" she stared down at the necklace he had given her.

"Yeah"

"When I get back….w-we'll hang out m-more okay?"

"Yeah" he smiled, "they're building a new club down the block"

"Then that'll b-be just the first place we'll g-go"

A few moments of silence passed. Kiba heard some inaudible talking in the background. "Hinata? Hinata?"

"Oh hold on Kankuro, what was that Kiba? S-sorry Kankuro just told the funniest joke"

"Oh…well I'm going to go then"

"K-Kiba?" she asked her voice full of guilt, but her teammate had already hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sandcastles

**Chapter Seven: Included**

"Got any three's?" Temari asked.

"Go fish" her brother responded. To Hinata he seemed so different without his face paint. He had messy brown hair and wore a tee-shirt and jeans.

"Kankuro you're cheating" Hinata laughed.

"That's no fair you used byakugan" he said and gave the card to his sister. "Hinata got any eights?"

The girl with blue hair shook her head "go fish"

"Gaara's been acting weird lately" Temari mumbled taking a sip of her soda.

"h-how?"

"well at dinner…he asked you what was wrong"

"Gaara never talks at dinner"

"Yeah you should stay here more than a month. I like nice Gaara" Temari chuckled.

"Can she?"

"I think so, if no one else applies for a mission to Suna"

"We should ask that batty hokage" Kankuro added. It was like they were having a whole conversation, as if she wasn't listening.

"Well it isn't our choice. Hinata probably doesn't want to stay, she probably misses everyone back in Konoha"

"K-Kiba"

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?"

Her face went red, "my teammate. H-he…I promised h-him when I left we'd hang o-out"

"well then I guess you should leav-"

"i…I don't t-think I want to leave" she interrupted, "besides I still have a more days"

"why don't you ask Gaara if he wants to play cards?"

With an i-don't-think-that's-a-good-idea look Temari agreed, "yeah"

"o-okay I'll be right back"

--

A knock on the door brought Gaara out of his daydream, well….night dream...never mind I think you get it. "Come in" he said and waited for the door to open.

"Its me…Hinata"

"What is it?"

"Well we wanted to know if you wanted to play cards with us"

"We?"

"Kankuro, Temari, and I"

The redhead nodded, "I'll be down in a minute"

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

He shook his head, "I just need to think about some things"

"Oh…okay" she nodded and closed the door, heading down the white carpeted stairs too the living room where they sat on the floor in front of a fireplace.

"Is he coming?"

"In a minute"


	8. Chapter 8

Sandcastles

**Chapter Eight: Lost**

The redhead was sitting at the kitchen table. It was 6:00 am, no one was awake yet. He spent most of his nights on the rooftops, where he could think and have no interruptions. But he stopped after what happened the first night Hinata stayed.

_The girl with blue hair had opened her window. Watching the town below her, on the rooftop she heard footsteps. She desided to see what was up there. She climbed out of the window and up a ladder. She noticed the boy sitting on the roof, his feet dangling off the edge. "G-gaara" she whispered to herself and turned to go back but-_

"_I know you're there"_

"_i-I was just l-leaving"_

"_whatever" he said annoyed at the girls stuttering. "just don't get in my way" and he was gone in a gust of sand._

The maid, walked past the room holding a bag of groceries. "Mizuzu give me the sake" he had ordered.

"But k-Kazekage I'll get fired"

"Give me the sake" he said his face getting scarier, "now"

"Here" the lady said handing over a glass bottle, "just don't kill me"

The boy chugged down half the bottle then left the table, heading towards the rooftop.

--

--

"Hinata? Wake up" The blonde begged knocking for the tenth time on the wooden door. "Hinata?" she twisted the knob and looked around the empty room…wait empty!? "Kankuro! Kankuro" she yelled, "Hinata…she's gone"

"What are you talking about? She doesn't know her way around Suna, she wouldn't dare"

"She did Kankuro" Temari stated on the bridge of tears, "we have to find her before the sandstorm hits"

--

Sand swirling around the girls legs, she twirled, the crunchy grains of sand lingering in her mouth.

She was listening to the sound of a sandstorm, as if it were music. Her hair swung around with her movements, the sand wrapping around her body as she spun in circles. She laughed softly then her eyes widened, the wind was beginning to blow harder, and she knew it wasn't a good sign.

--

"Gaara" Kankuro said calmly standing behind his brother on the roof, "Gaara don't get mad but w-"

"What did you do this time''

"We sort of….lost Hinata-chan" he chuckled nervously.

A death glare from the redhead made the brunette explain it all.

"Well Temari woke me up by knocking on Hinata's door….and she didn't answer so we looked inside and well.." he paused, "no Hinata"

"Go look for her"

"Temari is alr-"

"Now"

"o-okay" he shrugged and left the building.

**god my chapters r short. as i said i dont own naruto. k thnks**


	9. Chapter 9

Sandcastles

**Chapter Nine: Optimistic**

The boy with brown hair checked off another box on his calendar, "three more days till Hinata-chan comes home" he grinned and put the cap back on the sharpie. He had been counting down the days ever since she left a week ago, and was thrilled when she told him she'd be coming home early.

He smiled at the calendar and headed to the door, "Mom I'm going out!"

"He seems happy" Tsume grinned taking a sip of her tea.

"That's cause Hinata is coming back in three days" Hana laughed.

--

"Shino are you a drug dealer?" asked the brunette once he reached the training grounds.

"No. Why do you ask" the man behind the coat said in his muffled voice.

"Well its just no normal guy where's a giant coat and sunglasses everyday of his life"

"I wear the coat to hide the bugs"

"Where do you hide the drugs?"

"Kiba, Shino isn't a drug dealer" the sensei rolled her eyes getting annoyed at her students.

"I want Hinata" the Inuzuka whined.

"Well Kiba wait three freaking days for her!" Kurenai groaned, "Shino you're in charge" and left obviously pissed.

"Kiba 100 pushups" Shino cackled with an evil grin.

"But…I was only kidding" he whimpered and got started on those pushups.

"67 more to go" he smirked behind his coat somehow eating popcorn, it was weird.

"34…35…36…37…38" the boy huffed then collapsed. "100?" he asked sheepishly.

"Start over"

"Why doesn't Kurenai ever put me in charge" he mumbled as he started pushups.

"Cause last time you set the forest on fire"

"Oh yeah. That was cool"

**short witty chapter. inspired by my conversation with annisa**

**me: i think shino's a drug dealer. he wears a big trench coat and sunglasses. he's very suspicious**

**nisa: lol yeah. obviously hiding drugs**

**me: yeah like marijuana or anphetimine **

**nisa: exactly**

**i do not own naruto. and no offence to shino lovers--i love him too. but i do question his appearal (big word)**


End file.
